themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaijudo Kairos Dragons
Kaijudo Dragons is the Dragon Type attributes that was led by A and that was before Tirel gave her power and died even as also Kaijudo Dragons have alot of appearance to fight the Darkness Army and even also Kaijudo Dragons can duel any Darkness creature that there on their path for finding the Duel Master Proof by even also that the Kaijudo Dragons knew the world so much They protect it from Darkspella by ruling the both sides of the Veil to save the world's most armed Creatures and Villains who is on their path to became Kaijudo Masters of their terroitory and even as that It was created an allied forces to formed with Blue Pegasus, Creature Realm Army, Absolute Zero, Lamia Scale and Atlantean Trident by A who want his attributes to be allies with them against EM Beings in the war combat Leaders A Mei Terumī Kizashi Haruno Fourth Kazekage Tsunade Masters Master Nigel/Master Hiashi Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Chavez Master Kimora Master Dashi Master Lhikan Master Isao Master Reese Master Orm Master Minato Master Onoki Light Civilization Duel Master Yangchen Water Civilization Duel Master Kuruk Darkness Civilization Duel Master Mera Fire Civilization Duel Master Roku Nature Civilization Duel Master Kyoshi Servant Dojo Kanojo Cho Combat Trainers Cheetara Pumyra Ken Okamoto Knight ( Character ) Diego the Duelmaster Mentors Kakashi Hatake - Spell Casting Kurenai Yūhi - Hand Combatter Asuma Sarutobi - Gauntlet Duel Combatter Might Guy - Creature Battle Combatter Janet Pierce-Okamoto - Creature Summoner Kotetsu Hagane - Multi Spell Casting Hayama Shirakumo - Weapon Combatter Ebisu - Hand Gauntlet Duel Combatter Hamaki Mimura - Multi Creature Summoner ??? Emmanuel Garcia - Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Casting Professors Professor Athena Medusamyth Professor Zeus Stormton Professor Hades Deathson Professor Flamea Flamestorm Professor Demeter Ceresforge Professor Hera Balancegate Doctors Dr. Root Dr. Light Dr. Eggman Amaru Blacksmith Toji Orm Garcia Members Emmanuel Garcia ( Leader ) Elita One Luvbi Kushina Garcia Chill Laxus Dreyar Levia Pierce-Okamoto Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto Kiba Inuzuka Tayuya Garcia Merag Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet Vivian Lobachevsky Mimi Spiderkiller Hinata Hyūga Neji Hyūga Orochimaru Garcia P.I.X.A.L. Haprus Harpiebane Alito Naruto Uzumaki Rouge Girag Raiden Pierce-Okamoto Allison Underhill Majikkuma Taki Sonic Force Olaf Minevra Garcia Taylean Winja Hawktor Gusthawk Metalman Tails Reginald Kastle Amy Knuckles Gyroman Sasha Garcia Triton Othryson Nasch Talwyn Apogee Artemis Crock Hot Shot Hydro Girl Rio Garcia Espio Firestar Moonracer Vector Yu Garcia Wasp Mizar Crystalman Cronk Jakkor Windgear Kinji Gonbuto Extreme Bucketman Wararmor Garcia Dimentio Ignitus Garcia Magnetman Anna Garcia Nuju Pipes Vector Crocodile Charmy Rock Lee Bumblebee Beebane Nightbird Bulkhead Bulksmith Ratchet Recusebane Trey Quinton Prowl Patrolfinder Arcee Chazz Princeton Ringman Fireman Grimlock Rexbane Nemeanmane Garcia Chromia Phoebe Medusamyth Caswell Francis Damon Medusamyth Jetstorm Jetbane Jetfire Jetbane Alpha Garcia Gamma Garcia Dinomyther Garcia Swoop Pteranodonbane Minervamon Garcia Medusasnake Garcia Harpybird Garcia Quattro Rocket Red Alert Emberson Huffer Beracules Garcia Hydrosmith Garcia Snarl Triceratopsbane Feebo Alicane Swiftarrow Anna Flamewright Artur Gryphonbane Mario Firered Bowser Koopa Luigi Thundergreen Peach Peachplant Boris Tallstaff Daren Whisperwind Dorothy Gale Cody Elfburn Marla Stinger Regina Flametalon Anilla Firemantle Robotallion Windmetal Katalin Nightseeker Zanetta Stormbreaker Lidia Brightmoon Katia Firewinter Mindy Pixiecrown Nolan Stormgate Lowe Springfield Sabrina Greenstar Simeon Firemane Tennant Wastelander Duncan Grimwater Kyoshiro Kokujo Electra Stormcloud Penny Dreadful Rosie Ironheart Garrick Goldenhawk Malorn Ashthorn Pip Yuma Tsukumo Jinja Astrala Mario Luigi Peach Toad Sakura Haruno Minnie Garcia Zoey Garcia Gabriel Wallace Alakshmi Verma Tori Meadows Blue Beetle Nelson Andrews Lana Maxwell Cactusman Wendy Marvell Lloyd Garmadon Cologne Scarox Kite Tenjo Dextra Nick Maxwell Blair Flannigan Dumon Annabeth Chase Zatanna Alexis Rhodes Tippi Cathy Katherine Percy Jackson Grover Underwood Rio Kastle Flynn Winchester Joseph Harp Note Ogrum Nico di Angelo Mindy Felix Thalia Garcia Skylar Rowan Zhalia Moon Jasmine Aaron Garcia Belia Windgazer Ashley Rowan Pyrox Susie Gryphonbane Nistro Narissa Kaijudo Tyson Bruizer Frost Beast Kale Samson Pogue Garcia Anna Kaboom Ceren Nightchant Jaden Yuki Hissy Garcia Rafire Garcia Sirenwinga Garcia Gregoria Garcia Elecman Mavra Flamewing Acid Ace Aquagon Tamora Calhoun Hana Inuzuka Notable Members Mavis Vermilion Juvia Lockser Maria Robotink Azami Uzumaki Konan Iris Metal Sonic Blaze Sasuke Uchiha Yuzu Hiragi Cream Silver Emmanuela Othryson-Garcia Former Members Shawn Quick Hayden Garcia Trixie Hayden Ashley Rowan Attribute Members Sylph Labyrinth Team Squads Kaijudo Dragons Trap Team Dueling Games Teams Team Kaijudo Dragons Category:Attributes Category:Main Attributes Category:Good Attributes Category:Allied Attributes Category:Element Attributes Category:Five Allied Attributes